The True Baratheon
by CawthersJ
Summary: Despite her best efforts, Cersei Lannister gave birth to a black haired son, a son of Robert Baratheon, second in line to the Iron Throne. Her only true born son. How will his life affect the future of Westeros and is he ready to play The Game of Thrones? AyraXOC
1. Lyonel I

**Okay everybody don't kill me because I have abandoned everything I have done thus far. This (with much prompting from my sister) will be one that goes over at least 20,000 words fingers crossed)**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to G.R.R. Martin for creating this and everything belongs to him apart from my original character and storyline**

**R &amp; R Guys**

_The True Baratheon_

_**Lyonel**_

The road had been long and Lyonel was glad that a month of tiring riding was coming to an end. He was the second son of Robert Baratheon the first of his name, king of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and Cersei Lannister. As the second son he was allowed a medium of freedom much greater than his younger sister, as his mother kept her close to her chest, as well as Joffrey -who was only one year older then him at 16 years whereas Lyonel was 15- so with much prodding and probing he had been allowed to venture forth from the capital at the age of 10 with a small entourage of guards.

He had virtually travelled to every nook and cranny of Westeros and through his many actions of kindness and generosity had gained the love of the small folk. His roaming had come to an end 2 years later and he came back to his family with many adventures to entertain young Tommen.

If one was to compare him to his brother, Joffrey, the crown prince, they would find the two brothers to be different in almost every respect apart from their shared parents. Even their appearances where different. Whilst Joffrey had the distinctive blond hair of the Lannister's, Lyonel had the black hair of a true Baratheon. He was his father's son in almost aspect except for his father's womanizing ways. Not to mention the views of the small folk on Joffrey. They viewed him as a coward that still hid behind his mother's skirts that couldn't to a thing for himself. Basically the thought of him as the biggest prick in the Seven Kingdoms.

Whilst Joffrey was a snivelling coward how only wore a sword for intimidation and show, Lyonel had started to learn from a very young age on how to fight. Instructed by Ser Barristan himself, when the old knight had time for the prince. He had even competed in his last name days tourney and won the melee section. Beating the Mountain (Ser Gregor Clegane) in the final. These habits had gained the attentions of his father and his respect as well, something Joffrey hated him for as it was something that he would never be able to get. It was after this the crown prince had attacked Mycella and Tommen because of his jealousy of Lyonel and did out of spite, which had forced Lyonel to protect them and he had taken measures to make sure that Joffrey couldn't do it again. Lyonel was also quite smug when it had been taken to their father soon after.

Jon Aryyn had also been a close friend of the young prince until his untimely demise which was the reason he had spent the last month on the road with the Kings company. The journey would have been much faster if his mother hadn't insisted on using that god awful carriage.

Lyonel rode up to his father who was riding just behind the carriage "How long has it been since you last saw Lord Stark Father?"

The king glanced at him and sighed "Almost nine years now. I wonder how he has changed?" muttered Robert to himself.

"Probably not as much as you your grace" commented Lyonel. Father and son shared a quiet laugh between them as they rode on, "how much longer do you think this will take?" inquired Lyonel

"I don't know, as I said it's been such a long time since I last saw Ned and Winterfell, all this seems alien to me once again. However, I hazard a guess at 3 hours at this pace." Replied the kings once again sighing. Sure enough Winterfell came into sight within the next 2 hours and it wasn't very long until they were riding towards the gates. Joffrey rode in front of him in red and gold, Lannister banners flying in front of him whereas Lyonel wore brown and gold of House Baratheon, the stag proudly waving in the wind on its banner. As they rode through, Lyonel spotted a girl standing a cart with a helmet on her head, three sizes too big for her with a smile on her lips, as though she was looking for someone. He recognized her as Arya Stark, second youngest daughter of Eddard Stark.

Lyonel caught her eyes and gave her a slight wave which she returned before disappearing from sight. Lyonel chuckled slightly and kept on riding. When he stopped in the keep he was startled to find Arya already there standing beside her brothers. He smiled as he leapt from his horse and gave the reigns to a stable boy. He followed behind his father who greeted The lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north, Eddard Stark. He gestured for them to rise before saying "You got fat" Ned raised an eyebrow before they embraced each other in a bone crushing hug. "Ahh it's good to that frozen face of yours" the two laughed "you've not changed at all have you." Roberts eyes looked to Lady Stark as he let got of Ned. "

"Cat!" he exclaimed and drew he into a hug to. As he let go he ruffled Rickon's hair affectionately before coming back to stand in front of Ned "Nine years… why haven't I seen you in all that time?" demanded Robert, a smile on his face.

"Guarding the north for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours" replied

Lyonel came up behind him and greeted The lord of Winterfell. "Lord Stark"

"You're doing well Lyonel" said Ned looking him over.

"Thank you Ned, Lady Catylen how are you" said as he turned to her. She curtsied to him " very well My Prince."

Next to her was Ned and Catylen's youngest child Rickon. Lyonel knelt down on one knee and held out his hands to embrace him. Rickon bounced into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hey Rickon. You've grown haven't you" Rickon just nodded which prompted Lyonel to laugh as he let go of him.

During his travels he had made his goal to see the Starks when he passed the neck. They had welcomed him and he had stayed with them for a whole month and had thought of them as family by the end o f that time, forming tight bonds with each child, especially Arya and Jon who he could see standing behind Ned. Walking past Eddard he came to Robb, the eldest of the Stark children.

"Robb! Good to see you. How has life been since I left. Not too boring I hope?" Joked Lyonel as he took Robbs outstretched arm.

"I'd like see how you're doing with your swordplay. I hope I won't kick your arse like last time" laughed Lyonel.

"As I recall, you couldn't walk properly for the rest of your stay and you used underhand tricks to win." Replied Robb with a raised eyebrow.

"I still beat you into the ground no matter how I did it, and in battle, if you get some dirt in your eyes you don't complain about lousy cheats when your head is rolling down the side of a hill." Warned the prince seriously.

Robb and he exchanged a few more words before Lyonel moved onto Sansa who he greeted formerly but he could tell she only had eyes for His elder brother which slightly annoyed him. His Mother might not agree but Joffrey was a stuck up prick that couldn't tell his arse from his hand no matter his status. Then came the youngest daughter of the Starks.

Lyonel smiled before bowing mockingly towards her "Lady Ayra" he could tell she was annoyed at his antics as she promptly aimed a kick at his shin which he easily dodged laughing. He greeted Bran last before retreating to stand by his younger siblings. Robert demanded the Ned take him to the crypts to which Cersei objected but was thoroughly ignored by Robert. Slowly the people gathered dispersed and Lyonel was taken to his room where flopped on the bed

It wasn't until the feast for the Kings arrival that Lyonel was seen again. After arriving he slept for most of the day until he was awakened by a knocking on his door. He shouted for them to wait as he straightened himself up before going over to open it to find Jon Snow behind its frame.

"Jon, It's shame we couldn't talk earlier" He said embracing him. They talked for a bit, the subject changing to swordplay and the nights watch before they found themselves by the main hall where Jon told him he was to be paired to Arya and was expected to pick her up from her room before going to find his seat. Lyonel knowing Ayra knew that he wouldn't have to pick her up as she was the wild spirit she was. He didn't have to wait long before she arrived and they waited for the others before entering the hall. As They took their seats on the table in front of Lord Stark and the King.

He and Arya talked about what had happened in both their lives after his departure 2 years ago. They had become fast friends during his time there last time and he was eager to find out any new developments in the Stark household. The most startling he found was the addition of the Direwolves into the family. He almost jumped when he felt something dog like walk by his feat and looked underneath the table to find a Direwolf pup sitting there. This one wasn't like the one Arya had described her one as, but pure white, an albino with dark red eyes. He gave the wolf a leg of chicken which seemed to please it and it lumbered off, its prize between its jaws, down to Jon who was digging into his food and seemed to be enjoying himself as he talked to the soldiers and knights.

Lyonel was only 2 years older than Arya but it didn't stop her teasing him and kicking him when he teased her back. Gradually due to, and only due to, the wine, Lyonel started bet Arya to do things until he gathered up a bit of mashed potato on a spoon and handed it to Ayra "Here. Try and flick this onto Sansa." Arya smiled and grabbed the spoon from his hands. Taking careful aim, she expertly flicked it onto Sansa's cheek causing her to cry out her name in protest. The rest of the table erupted into laughter, Including Lyonel who laughed harder as Arya gathered up more onto her spoon but she was interrupted as she was lifted up out of her seat by Robb. Who pushed her towards her room. She said a quick goodbye to Lyonel who kept on laughing as he waved her goodbye!

He stayed for a bit longer before standing up and retiring from the feast and went out to the courtyard where he had arrived. The cold night air was refreshing after the heat and noise. The sound of voices alerted him to two other people's presence. He looked over to find his uncle chattering away with Jon.

As Lyonel went over to them he saw a final exchange between the two as Tyrion walked away leaving Jon watching his uncle Tyrion's small back retreat into the shadows.

"So you want to join the nights watch now. When we talked about it earlier it seemed as if it was a few years off." His words startled Jon who whirled around. His black locks whipping in the wind. He breathed out a heavy breath at the site of Lyonel.

"How do you know that?" inquired Jon

"You weren't exactly quiet at your table whilst you talked to your uncle." Jon shrugged as Ghost, the Direwolf from earlier who was also Jon's wolf, came running up to Lyonel. Its tongue hanging out of its mouth and it eagerly licked Lyonel's outstretched hand. Lyonel smiled and stroked the pups white pelt.

"He likes you" commented Jon.

"That may or may not have been to do with the chicken leg I gave him earlier." Said Lyonel as he pushed the yipping pup back to its master. "The wall would be good for chance to make a name for yourself without people looking down on you because of your parentage" Lyonel was careful not to use the word bastard as he knew it offended his friend as he had found out on his last visit. "who knows, you might become the Lord Commander given enough time." Joked Lyonel although there was a serious edge to his voice as he stood straighter to look at Jon again who now had the attention of the Direwolf pup.

"You never know. I might just make it"

**Once Again R &amp; R.**


	2. Arya I

**Hello once again. Next chapter yay. Getting there. I'm going to make this one 3,000 words long, well, it would make me very happy if it was that long. **

**R&amp;R**

_**Arya**_

Arya sighed as she put down her needle and inspected her stiches. Crooked… of course. As always and, as always, Sansa's were perfect, of course. Everyone said they were. Next to Arya sat the Princess Mycella; Sansa sat with Jeyne Poole sat across from them. Sansa and Jeyne seemed to be earning the praise of Septa Mordane for their stiches, who seemed to be inspecting them every 2 minutes. She always praised their work as if it was the best anyone had seen in 100 years, then again, she might be right. The Septa certainly looked old enough to be 100 years old, snickered Arya silently, the old crone.

Arya looked down at her stiches again, looking for any way to salvage some wreckage from the already half submerged, and crooked ship that was her work. Personally she thought Princess Mycella's stiches were ever so slightly crooked but the septa seemed to be ignoring it, fawning over the work as if it was a newly born prince.

Picking up her work again and pretending to be working on it she let her eyes wander to the princess. She seemed very sweet and good tempered and from Lyonel constantly talking about her on his last visit, she seemed to have a close relationship with him. Tommen and her both seemed to dislike Joffrey. She couldn't understand her sister's obsession with the blond haired twit that was Prince Joffrey. He might be tall and handsome but he was very wispy and looked like a twig compared to the muscled Lyonel.

It was clear Lyonel didn't like Jofrey, in fact, the whole of Westeros probably could see that Lyonel _hated _his brother, from the lowest bastard to King Robert himself. Jeyne leaned in and said something in Sansa's ear that made both of them giggle in that annoying girlish way, drawing attention to them. "What are you talking about?" she asked as she pretended to work.

Sansa and Jeyne looked at each other hesitantly "Go on. Tell me" pressed Arya.

"Well" started Sansa before quickly glancing at the princess who was looking on intently next to Arya. "We were talking about the prince." Arya was about to ask which one then realized who she was talking to. Of course it was Prince Joffrey.

"He told Sansa she was very beautiful last night" said Jeyne looking dreamingly into empty air. Arya just rolled her eyes. " He likes her, and they're betrothed." Arya almost choked. WHAT! Father was marrying Sansa off to that monster. She might find Sansa extremely annoying most of the time and Sansa probably found her very annoying but she was still her sister, and she cared about her safety. '_What was father doing?' _Arya didn't bother to hide her disgust at her sister's dreamy expression. Probably thinking about his royal babies that she could bear.

"Jon says he looks like a girl" she said simply "and so does Lyonel" When she had first met the second born son of the throne she had been sceptical but slowly they had become friends during his previous stay and she valued his opinion over everybody's accept for a select few.

"Poor Jon, he is jealous, like always. He is a bastard after all and Lyonel is probably jealous as well, his brother's going to be king and not him" remarked Sansa.

"Jon is our brother, he is not just a bastard and Lyonel is better than Joffrey will ever be," ground out Arya through gritted teeth as she tried to maintain her anger. Marcella did not seem too bothered by the conversation, but Arya saw her smile ever so slightly when Arya defended Lyonel.

The Septa seemed to have had enough of the conversation and said "That's quite enough, get back to work." The septa turned to Arya. "Your stiches," she said expectantly, arm out, beckoning her to give them to her. Arya handed them over and the Septa tutted, "Arya, Arya, Arya, this will not do, not at all."

Everyone looked at Arya. It was just too much. She dropped her needle and stormed out.

"Arya, Arya, where are you going?" shouted the Septa. "Come back here right now young lady."

Arya turned at the door and smiled sweetly, "I'm going to shoe a horse." Ignoring the further complaints of the Septa, she left. Outside, Nymeria was chained to a wall as she was not allowed into the room with her. She went over and released the excited Direwolf.

Arya resented Sansa. She had everything. She could sew, play the harp and not to mention that she was beautiful, and her, Arya Horse face as Jeyne Poole called her, she wasn't beautiful, she couldn't sew and she couldn't play the harp. What was she? Nymeria licked her hand and yipped as Arya knelt down to her level. At least Nymeria loved her, and maybe Jon, and even Lyonel. She could count him as one of her closest friends. Not that she had any apart from him.

She picked up Nymeria and hugged her tight. Face digging into her fur. After a minute she placed her back on the floor and said, "Come," as she left the room, Nymeria bounding after her. She came to a bridge with a window in between the armoury and the keep, and found Jon sitting there completely absorbed in watching what was going on. As such, he didn't hear her approach. Ghost looked up at her and sniffed her experimentally before retreating back to his master. This movement made Jon look around and he saw Arya there.

"Shouldn't you be in you sewing class, dear sister?" he asked before turning his attention back to the window that looked over the grounds of Winterfell and more specifically, the training ground.

"I wanted to watch them fight." She replied.

"Then sit here," said Jon beckoning her to a seat beside him.

To her disappointment it was only the younger boys fighting. Tommen and Bran were fighting and whilst Bran looked a little bigger with all his padding, Tommen looked positively round with his plumpness added to the padding.

"Why aren't you down there fighting?" she asked.

"Because Bastards aren't allowed. Any bruises must come from a true born sword," sighed Jon.

Arya had the decency to look ashamed as she sat silently watching. She could see her brother with Theon, sitting at the side watching the two combatants fight.

"A shade more tiring then needle work," commented Jon.

"A shade more fun than needle work," Arya replied as she leant into Jon to watch the fight progress. Bran and Tommen were stumbling around the field and she guessed that they had been going at it for quite a while now.

"Have you seen Prince Joffrey?" asked Jon. Really she actually hadn't seen him and she only now spotted him when Jon pointed him out. He was surrounded by squires, Lannisters and Baratheons both.

"Look at the coat of arms on his sleeve."

Arya nodded and found a Stag with a lion on his sleeve.

"He bears his mother's house as well as his father's. He is giving her equal standing," said Jon.

"The woman is important to you know!" Arya protested.

"Then why do you not wear the Sigel of house Tully as well as Stark?" asked Jon, pointedly looking down at her with amusement.

"A wolf with a fish in its mouth?" she asked, almost laughing. "That would just look silly. Anyway if a girl can't fight, then why have a coat of arms?"

Jon was about to say something when Bran managed to knock Tommen to the ground who was now floundering about on his back. His position made him look like an upside down Tortoise. Bran had his wooden sword raised high to knock Tommen down if he attempted to get up which didn't seem to be happenings any time soon as the young boy span around helplessly inside his training armour.

After that match Ser Rodrick called out to the rest of the people at the side. "Robb and prince Lyonel, how about a spar?"

Lyonel, unlike his brother, only had the one squire who bore the Sigel of house Baratheon. Lyonel looked at Robb and smiled at him nodding before making his way out onto the training field. Robb did the same both taking a training sword before making their way to the middle. "Begin!" shouted Ser Rodrick and even before he had finished speaking Lyonel leapt at Robb taking him by surprise. Robb only barely parried the princes blows and when he went to block Lyonel's next strike, Lyonel changed its direction just before it hit and it slammed into the back of Robbs knee bringing Robb down.

Lyonel went to put his sword to Robb but he had already rolled away and was up and attacked the prince with a renewed vigour. It was about 10 minutes into the fight that Robb went for an overhead strike which the prince deflected to his right before kicking Robb back and spinning around and swiping at Robb' s hip. Robb only just managed to get out of the way and tried to prepare himself again.

Arya despite herself, started to silently cheer the prince on, there was a confidence about him in battle entranced her as he danced around Robbs blade and then he hit Robbs sword hand that made Robbs training sword, clatter to the ground helplessly. The Prince's training sword flicked up to Robb's throat and Robb raised his hands. "I Yield" she heard him say and the Prince relaxed and turned his back on Robb, who had a mischievous grin on his face as he went to sweep Lyonels legs out from beneath him.

Robb smiled triumphed, as the prince tumbled to the floor, but to everyone's surprise, the prince managed to grab hold of Robbs training armour and brought him down with him. The prince took out a hidden knife and pinned Robb to the floor and held it to his neck, his head down. The point digging into his skin. The whole field was silent until Robb and the Prince burst out in laughter and Lyonel rolled off Robb clutching his sides as he cried in laughter.

After a while the two recovered and got up, dusting themselves off. Lyonel shook Robbs hand and walked of the field. "That was amazing" breathed Arya as she watched them take off their training armour.

Then a voice rang out from behind her "Arya Stark, You are in so much trouble young lady." Arya inwardly groaned at her mother's voice and held her heads in her hands.

It had been a couple of days since Robb and Lyonels fight and Arya had been under such a tight watch that she hadn't been able to talk with Lyonel at all and not even that much with her brothers either. However today she was allowed a reprieve as she watched the hunt leave the gates from the side of the courtyard. She watched as her father and that fat oaf known as the king left the castle for a day spent aimlessly riding about. It was a cloudy morning and cold morning that day. One that made her shiver lightly. Next to her, her loyal wolf stood yipping.

"I hear you were very disobedient girl, young Arya." Declared a voice from behind her. She turned to find prince Lyonel standing there, a sword at his hip and a light smile playing on his lips. A golden stag emblazoned on the front of his top.

She turned red from embarrassment and turned to watch the rest of the hunt leave the gates. "Why aren't you going with them?" asked Arya as he came up beside her.

"It is not expected of me unlike my older brother." Gestured Lyonel to a grim and annoyed Joffrey riding out after his father. "I'm only the second born and I don't find hunting down animals that much fun unlike my father. I swear by the old gods and the new, that it will be the death of him." Said Lyonel as he turned towards her. Nymeria nipped at her legs and Arya bent down and drew her in close, as much for her own warmth as her wolfs. Standing up again she looked at Lyonels sword and got an idea.

"Lyonel?" she asked.

"Hmmm" said the prince as he watched the remaining stragglers leave Winterfell.

"I was wondering. Could you teach me how to fight? With a sword that is like you did with Robb. That was amazing by the way." she asked nervously.

"Thanks" he said simply before he assessed her for a moment. Slowly he nodded and smiled and said "Come on. If you want to, we can start now" She nodded excitedly and she followed him to the almost deserted training field. A few knights were fighting by the edge of the field but they bowed when they saw the prince.

Arya tied Nymeria to a post so she wouldn't interfere as Lyonel went to get two training swords from a rack and lead her out onto the field. He tossed her a sword which jammed onto the tip of one her outstretched fingers, bruising it. She hissed and the sword clattered to the floor. Hesitantly, she picked it up and looked at Lyonel, who was looking at her with an amused expression in his face. She stuck out her tongue at him as she nursed her hurt finger to which he laughed.

"Okay let's start. What is the first thing that you must know, otherwise you might as well go at a man with a spoon." He asked tapping his sword against hers lightly.

"Stick them with the pointy end" she said immediately to which he laughed.

"Good. First lets address your stance, stand side stance." He said demonstrating. "do you know why?" she shook her head "So you become a smaller target, this can mean the difference between life and death in a fight"

The morning progressed like that, Lyonel taking her through the basics forms of swordplay and taught her blocks and parries until after an hour and a half he said "Okay that is the basics. Let's see what you've learnt. Attack me and see what you can do."

Arya did as she was told and took a few moments to brace herself before swinging her sword at his to which he blocked and then she drew back her sword arm but He reach forward and hit her hand with his own sword. It was not enough to hurt but enough for her to drop the sword. He picked it up and threw it to her which she caught this time. She smiled at that before trying again.

After twenty failed attempts she was ready to give up but Lyonel only said "Don't give up just yet, remember what I went through with earlier. Use it don't just flail around madly." Composing herself she moved into stance, before she sprung forward and swiped three times in quick succession. One to the head, the body and the legs which the prince easily parried. She managed to last 3 minutes longer and even though she knew he wasn't trying his hardest she still put her all in. It wasn't until she stepped forward with her right leg she thrusting straight forward with her sword that Lyonel decided to which Lyonel twisted to avoid but her sword kept on going and she stumbled forward. The hilt of his sword hit her arm and she let go of her sword.

Using his front leg, he swiped one of her legs from beneath her and she startle to fall to the ground before a strong arm stopped her fall. She looked up at Lyonel who held her in his arms and smiled. He lifted he up and she straightened herself out one she was standing.

"That was very good Arya. You lasted longer that time" praised Lyonel as she picked up her sword ready for another bout when a scream followed by a despairing howl of a Direwolf pierced the air. Their eyes whipped to the source of the sound.

"That was Bran." Said Arya immediately. Lyonel did not seem to question her as they ran to where the sound had come from. A few people streamed past them towards the sound and the two followed them. When they got round the corner they found people huddled over a body.

Arya and Lyonel rushed towards it Pushing through the crowd. Ayra gasped. It was Bran, His legs mangled from a fall. She stepped back as Ser Rodrick picked up the boy and took him inside Ayra following behind him. She left Lyonel behind as she rushed after Ser Rodrick who took him to his room calling for someone to inform Lady Catylen and for a rider to take a message to the kings hunting party.

Maester Luwin rushed into Brans room and Arya stayed outside. Behind her she heard her mother arrive "Where is he. I want to see my son." Ser Rodrick gestured her inside as a healer came as well. Ayra stayed outside the room for what seemed like ages. Lyonel arrived soon after Lady Catylen until Maester Luwin stepped out.

"Will he be alright?" she asked

Maester Luwin looked down at her, his old face showing how tired he was. "We are still unsure, but if does survive he will never gain the use of legs again."

"Do we know what happened?" asked Lyonel

"We think he fell My prince" said the Maester looking at him. Arya scowled at that.

"I don't think so. Bran has been climbing that tower since he was 6. He's down it in the wind and rain. He can't of fallen." She objected.

"What other explanation is there?" asked Maester Luwin

"I don't know" scowled Arya again.

**Thanks for reading and R &amp; R. **

**Thank you for your comment the person who reviewed it. I won't make the story like others, it will a bit more adventurous then those other ones you mentioned.**

**Anyway, goodbye**


	3. Tyrion I

**Alright next one. At this rate, 6 more chapters and I will achieve my aim and write over 20,000 words. **

**Enjoy R&amp;R… Oh and by the R&amp;R, in case you didn't know, means Read and Review! Helpful comments are much appreciated. If there are enough, I will post them at the end of chapters.**

Tyrion I

Tyrion Lannister woke up with a splitting head ache. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the early morning light as he realized where he was. In a dog pen. Tyrion turned his head to find Joffrey standing at the fence of the pen. He groaned as he stood up to his full height which wasn't higher than Joffrey's elbow.

"Better looking bitches than you used to uncle" commented Joffrey smirking at his dwarf family member. Tyrion rubbed his eyes as he stretched "Mothers been looking for you" said Joffrey, his eyes raking the place that had been Tyrion's impromptu bed with disgust. "We leave for kings landing today".

Tyrion finished his stretching and looked over at Joffrey again. "Before you go, you must offer your sympathies to Lord and Lady Stark for their son." Tyrion emphasized his point by waving his finger at him.

"What good will my sympathies do?" he asked Tyrion as the dwarf walked out of the pen.

"None" sighed Tyrion "But it is expected of you, your absence has already been noted"

Joffrey's hand came up to rest on his sword. His elbow on the fence his head looking back at his sworn shield. Sandor Clegane, otherwise known as the hound. "I have no sympathy for their little bastard. Oh I can't stand the wailing of woman" As Joffrey turned his head back Tyrion took his chance and slapped his nephew fully across the cheek, making sure to use his hand with a ring on it.

"Ahh" squealed Joffrey like a little girl as he held his reddened face.

"One more word and I hit you again" warned Tyrion

"I'm telling mother!" shouted Joffrey before he was interrupted by Tyrion slapping him again.

"Go! Tell her," invited Tyrion "but first you will go to Lord and Lady Stark, get down on your knees and tell them how very sorry you are. How you are at their service and that all your prayers are with them. Do you _understand!?"_ Commanded Tyrion. He was getting great pleasure out of hitting his nephew. It wasn't often that he could, but whenever the opportunity arose, he took it.

"You can't!" exclaimed Joffrey before he promptly smacked again.

"Do you understand?" reiterated Tyrion, glaring at the Crown Prince. Joffrey stormed off away from his uncle who patted his hands together after a job well done. Joffrey's sworn shield turned to Tyrion as he watched his master's retreating back.

"Impressive display uncle" said a voice from behind Tyrion, and he turned to find Lyonel.

"Ahh my favourite nephew. How have you been? Not too bad I hope." Asked Tyrion. Tyrion walked up to Lyonel and embraced him around his waist.

"Not that bad at all, although everything has been a little depressing since Brans fall." Sighed Lyonel turning to look at the retreating back of his older brother.

"I hope I don't have to slap you either little nephew" warned Tyrion flexing his hands in an over dramatic motion.

"Who are you calling little?" retorted Lyonel staring don at him with his eyebrows raised.

Tyrion laughed before stretching once again. "well, time for breakfast." With that said he set off to the dining room lended to the royal family by the Starks, with Lyonel hot on his heels. Tyrion, although not outwardly showing it, loved his siblings but he held a special place in his heart for Lyonel. Lyonel wasn't like his older brother, arrogant and a ponce would be the last words used to describe Lyonel, Thought Tyrion. He had first appreciated his young nephew when he had defended Tyrion from Tyrion's father. Tywin Lannister and had stopped things from getting out of hand. After that he had showed nothing but kindness to the young prince and had got nothing but kindness back.

Although not eating the rom before and therefore not actually knowing where it was because of his previous 'engagements' it wasn't all that hard to find for a man like Tyrion with a keen nose for food. When they arrived, Tyrion caught a maid and told her his request before following his nephew to the table.

Tyrion crept up behind Tommen and lifted him up to make room for himself whilst tickling the young boy making him giggle.

"Younger brother" acknowledged Jaime when he saw Tyrion sit down on the bench.

"Beloved siblings." Said Tyrion back as he filled his plate full of food. Lyonel had taken a seat next to his younger brother and ruffled his hair to which Tyrion saw Tommen give his brother a hug.

"will Bran die" asked princess Myrcella to him and Tyrion chewed thoughtfully on his food.

"Apparently not" he said making the princess smile.

"What did you say?" asked his sister staring at him. A worried look on her face.

Tyrion was about to answer when his nephew beat him to it. "Maester Luwin says that it is still uncertain, he might not survive but you know the northerners, a stubborn bunch of bastards if there ever were. I doubt a strong lad like Bran will die from a mere fall." Said Lyonel digging into his food.

"But surely he will never be able to use his legs again. Wouldn't it be nicer to stop the child from lingering in such pain." Commented Cersei.

Lyonel looked up at her sharply. "If I know Bran, it is very unlikely he fell. He has been climbing these rooftops since he got out of his crib. Lady Stark says that he has been climbing longer then he has been talking and Lady Arya seems to think that he was pushed and I whole heartedly agree with her. I for one would like to know what he says when he wakes." Said Lyonel glaring daggers at his mother. Tyrion knew that Lyonel thought of the Starks as family and would do anything to protect them and their honour. In that regard he was a true Lannister although not he didn't seem to think of the Lannister's as his actual family.

"I for one agree with that. It will be most interesting to hear what says" commented Tyrion between mouthfuls. Cersei nervously glanced at her brother, something that was not lost on the dwarf.

Deciding to change the conversation Cersei turned to her younger brother "I still can't believe you're going"

"Ohh dear sister, the charms of the north seem completely lost on you. Where's your wonder. The greatest structure ever built right on your doorstep." Said Tyrion Waving his fork around for emphasise.

"You're going to the Wall uncle? When was this decided?" butted in Lyonel looking in surprise at Tyrion to which he just smirked.

"You should come to." Tyrion said gesturing to Lyonel "Wouldn't you like to see the Shrewd men of the nights watch, the ferocity of the wildlings and the wintery abode of the White Walkers."

"Please don't tell me your thinking of taking the black" groaned Jaimie.

A spluttered laughter came from Tyrion's left and everyone turned to see Lyonel coughing on some water whilst laughing. "Uncle Tyrion? Taking the black? He loves his cock too much to think of doing something like that" This set Lyonel's younger siblings into giggles as Tyrion chuckled.

"Yes your quite right Lyonel. I only wish to stand on the Wall and piss of the edge of the world" sending Tommen and Myrcella into further giggles and earning a smile from Lyonel.

"Quiet! Children don't need to hear your filth!" scolded Cersei getting up from her chair "Come" dutifully Tommen and Myrcella followed her out still quietly giggling. Before leaving the room Tommen turned and waved at his older and brother and Tyrion to which both of them replied.

"I'm afraid I have other business I must attend to" said Lyonel to his two uncles before promptly leaving as well.

Tyrion smiled as a maid handed him a mug of ale and he went back to his meal. Feeling as if his brother wanted to say something he turned to him and nodded "It seems such a shame for a child to endure that sort of pain. Give a good clean death any day of being a cripple like that."

"I'm afraid I'd have to disagree with you on that dear brother. Death is so final whilst life, ahh well life is full of possibilities. I do hope does wake up, I for one would want to be one of the first people there when he wakes."

Tyrion didn't miss Jaimie's nervous twitch at the cheeks which was disguised as a short smile as he left grabbing his helmet leaving Tyrion alone with his food. Just the way he likes it.

**This chapter was just to show Lyonel's and Tyrion's relationship. Sorry it's quite short.k,,kkjkjjjkjhc**

**Hope you liked it**

**CawthersJ**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Lyonel II

**Hello once again. Next chapter ****. This is actually doing better than any of my other attempted stories so I really appreciate the people who are following this and just simply reading it. Enjoy! And a thanks to DraekonGreycloak for your comments, and everyone else who commented.**

**R&amp;R**

Lyonel II

After Breakfast, Lyonel took the time to wonder around the Godswood in Winterfell. Although faithful to the seven, he still held respect for the old gods and their followers along with all the foreign religions from across sea.

After an hour he went back into the keep, using his memory too guide his body around the maze of corridors and rooms. He was headed to see Ayra, when he saw his mother step out of Brans room. Curious as to her presence he took a step towards her when Jaime appeared.

They started talking, their voices hushed as if they didn't want anyone to hear. They stood so Jaimie was partially hidden around a bend in the corridor, only letting Lyonel catch glimpses of the famous blonde haired Lannister. Not wanting to be seen, he hid behind a nearby timber beam that jutted out of the wall slightly, tuning his ears into the conversation.

"-do something about it. We can't let anyone know!" said his mother urgently.

"Look, I'll think of something." Said his uncle soothingly. Lyonel saw a little round hole in the wood and peeked through it. His mother had collapsed in Jaimie's arms.

"This could spoil everything. What would they do to them." Sobbed his mother.

Jaimie pulled Cersei up in his hands and kissed her gently. "Hey It will be alright. I'll do something. Go and get ready." Jaimie said pulling away giving Cersei a small push. Composing herself she wiped her eyes before walking away down the corridor. His uncle watched her for a moment before walking back up the corridor towards him.

Lyonel pressed himself back against the beam as his uncle walked past in all his glory. Suddenly he stopped. As if knowing someone was there. Not wanting to be caught Lyonel rushed behind the other side of the beam just before Jaimie's eyes turned back down the corridor. Lyonel waited a few moments before he heard the rustle of Jaimie's armour move down the corridor before fading away.

Breathing a sigh of relief he sagged and walked and lent his head back on the beam and let out a massive sigh. Slowly he pried himself away from the wall and walked over to the closed door of Brans room.

Knocking on it, he waited until he got a reply before walking in. Lady Stark was creating a straw doll and was looking expectantly at the entrance and a smile appeared on her tired face when he appeared.

"Lady Catylen, how is he?" he asked taking a seat on the other side of the bed to her looking at the person he considered a younger brother.

"The same" she said through tears. They sat like that in comfortable silence for a while before Lyonel said "You look tired My Lady, you should get some sleep."

"No! I can't!" she exclaimed before stopping "I apologize my prince. I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just-" she said back tracking.

"No, no. It's fine. I understand. I remember doing something similar when it was Jon Arryn in the bed. I wouldn't leave him even as he raved on in his fevered madness. I was there when he died." Said Lyonel with a faraway look in his eyes.

"It must have been hard for you" said Lady Stark bowing her head.

"It was. Like the king and your husband, Jon was like a father to me. I'm sorry for your plight My Lady." Not wanting to add to the depressing atmosphere anymore, pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Lady Catylen. She opened it up slowly, eyes trawling through the document.

"Me and my uncle, Tyrion, started to work on that together when he heard of his fall." He said gesturing to Bran. "It was his idea but I helped him with the designs." What he spoke of was a specialized saddle allowing for Bran to be able to ride a horse, despite his legs.

"I don't know what to say" breathed Catylen as she looked it over again. Lyonel was about to reply when there was another knock on the door. They both turned and Jon stepped in. Lyonel nodded to Lady Catylen before walking out of the room, giving a short nod to Jon on his way.

Once out, her continued on his original trajectory towards Arya's room. He arrived to find the door wide open and the sound of rushing air from some sort of sword. He entered to the room to find Arya dancing around, a small thin blade in her hands her pet Direwolf, Nymeria if he remembered correctly, barking happily at her mistress. Lyonel smiled as he watched an excited Arya laugh giddily. She hadn't noticed him at all until she swung the blade dangerously close to his head as she span around, forcing him to scramble backwards and making bump into the side of the open door, making him let out a small noise in the unexpected pain.

The noise alerted Arya to his presence and she turned to see Lyonel stumbling around by the door, clutching at his back. The site was so comical to her that it made her stop what she was doing and laugh. Lyonel opened his clenched eyes and glared at her, which only succeeded in making her laugh harder.

"Ahh Fuck!" shouted Lyonel rubbing his back "What maniac gave you a sword as a gift?" asked Lyonel . He had seen them before on a guard that had accompanied a merchant from Braavos.

"Jon gave it to me" she said twirling it around.

Recovering from his incident asked her "May I?" holding out his hand. Reluctantly, she handed over her sword. The grip was a little too small for his hand's and the balance a little off but it seemed like a fairly sturdy sword. Giving it a few more experimental swings he handed it back to Arya, who took it and placed it in a box on her wardrobe.

Lyonel eyed the box before turning to look around her room finding many of her clothes half folded and a few trunks with some things in them.

"You're leaving for Kings Landing with us?" he asked although his question was pretty much already answered by the half folded garments flung across the room. All he got was a nod in response as Arya went back to folding her clothes.

As she went to put her most recently folded item into the trunk, it unravelled and she sighed and turned to him "Will you teach me how to use it? The sword I mean" stuffing the crumbled item into her trunk.

"Of course my Lady" he bowed to which he got a half-hearted glare. "Do you want help with your packing?" She looked at him, her eyes pointing around the room to the discarded clothes on the floor. Smiling her pick up a handful of clothes and placed them on her bed so he could fold them.

The rest of the time spent in Winterfell was spent with Robb and Jon who were on the training fields. He gave them a few pointers before excusing himself saying that he needed to get his things ready.

Lyonel had bid Tyrion and Jon goodbye at the crossroads on the Kings Road. The latter sharing a manly hug before parting ways.

"Good luck my friend. Keep me and the rest of the people south from the wall safe would you?" Jon smiled and Lyonel rode back to the Royal procession that had already started on their way south. It had been 5 days since then and the Royal procession had made camp along the Green Fork by a moderately sized Inn.

Ayra had come to him earlier and had begged him to teach her more swordplay. Not wanting to disappoint her he had taken her to a small clearing beside the river and, because of the lack of training swords, Lyonel had scavenged two sticks from the small wood near them. Then after they were ready, Lyonel had started taking her through slightly more advanced moves and parries than last time. She was like a sponge when it came to learning how to fight. Absorbing everything and anything he taught her. A series of movements that had taken him weeks to perfect had taken her only 30 minutes to do.

After this he had given Ayra a challenge. Try and land a hit on him and he would be her servant for a week. Ayra, not to miss out on a chance like this, accepted and for the last 20 minutes had been trying and failing to land a blow on the prince. Lyonel had started doing a dance during this fighting, twirling and spinning around between blows.

It was like this that they were interrupted. "Arya?" It was Sansa…with Joffrey.

Whilst Ayra was distracted, Lyonel landed a light tap on her shoulder, earning her a glare which Lyonel smiled sweetly back to. Ignoring him, Ayra turned back to the newcomers. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"This is your sister?" asked Joffrey to Sansa who nodded. Joffrey nodded before turning back to them. "And my brother, teaching her swordplay. How pathetic."

"Leave us alone you prick!" said Lyonel glaring at Joffrey.

"What was that little brother" asked Joffrey fuming turning red in the face.

"I said go away you little prick …. My Prince" said Lyonel Mockingly. Joffrey turned, if it was possible, even redder. Drawing his sword he charged at Lyonel in blind anger. Unprepared for such an attack, Lyonel stumbled back as his brother came hurtling towards him. The sword swinging clumsily through the air. Despite his brother being the worst swordsman in the whole of the Crownlands, he had still taken Lyonel by surprise and his brothers sword was brought over head from him to strike him down.

"NO!" shouted Arya, diving towards the Crown Prince. She collided with him and sent them both tumbling to the floor.

"You little cunt. I'll gut you for this!" screamed Joffrey kicking Arya off him. Joffrey's sword was about to follow up on his threat when a barking distracted him.

Joffrey turned his head just in time to see a Direwolf fling itself at his stomach, biting down on his hand forcing him to drop his sword.

"Nymeria!" screamed Ayra as she tried to pull the writhing wolf off the prince.

Lyonel stood up and picked up Joffrey's sword. He turned to his brother who backed away fearfully. He stalked towards his brother, murder in his eyes. A trickling sound and a disgusting smell alerted Lyonel to the fact that Joffrey had pissed himself. Scrunching his eyes in disgust he turned back to the river, Lyonel hurled the weapon into the current and he and watched as Ayra scurried away with her wolf.

Sansa ran over to Joffrey, tears in her eyes "My prince, My Prince. What have they done to you?"

"Go away you bitch!" screamed Joffrey making Sansa recoil.

"I should get help. Should I –" started Sansa again fanatically.

"Then GO!" screamed Joffrey causing Sansa to run off like a Hair caught in the light.

Lyonel had retreated back out of site and turned back to the camp.

He was surprised when he found Ayra wasn't there and search parties being launched to find her not that much later as Joffrey got back from the riverside and because of this, some of the parties she might of liked to avoid, like the Lannister's one.

Lyonel grabbed his horse and started to follow after them, intent on finding Ayra and making sure the Lannister's couldn't sink their teeth into her to earlier. It took him 2 hours to find her. He almost missed her but her saw a flicker of motion behind a tree. Dismantling he lead his horse over to it.

"Arya?" he asked.

"Lyonel?" came a voice. Lyonel crept round the tree to find Arya sitting down, back pressed into the bark.

"Arya" Lyonel gasped in relief. When she saw him she flung herself into his arms crying.

"Shhh! It's fine" he soothed as she dug her face into his chest "Where's Nymeria?"

"Gone" came the muffled reply.

Lyonel nodded, "come on, let's find your father" he brought her back to his horse where he helped her on before mounting himself. It wasn't long before he found them. "Lord Stark!" he shouted

Ned turned round to see him riding towards him. "Lyonel. What news of my daughter do you have?"

"I'm here father." She said as Lyonel climbed of the horse and helped he down.

"Arya!" Ned hugged her tightly once her feet were on solid ground. They called the search party off and went back to the camp. Word got around that Arya was back and Lyonel was called to a meeting soon after the king heard wind of it.

He took his place beside his father's chair in a room the inn had provided and noticed His Mother and Joffrey shooting him dirty looks which he ignored. More and more people filled the room until Ned and his daughter appeared.

"Why am I here Your Grace? What is the meaning of this?" he demanded when the had pushed their way tp the front of the room.

"That is no way to speak to your king" said his mother hotly

"Quiet woman!" shouted his father "I'm sorry for this Ned, but we must sort this out now."

"Your girl and that animal of hers attacked my son. It almost tore his arm off." Shouted his mother and Lyonel was surprised she left him out of it. Joffrey had probably hatched the story with Cersei and his brother would have happily incriminated him but his mother, for whatever reason, was protecting him.

"That's not true! She only bit him a little." The king turned his head to the young Stark daughter "He attacked Lyonel. He would have killed him if I hadn't of stopped him"

The king turned to Lyonel "Is it true?"

"Yes Father. Joffrey insulted Arya and so I told him to go away and then he attacked me with his sword. I was unprepared and he would of killed me if Ayra hadn't of stopped him and then he went to kill Ayra but Nymeria stopped him. I owe my life to her and that 'animal'" he finished by glaring at his mother and Joffrey.

"Liar!" shouted Joffrey

"QUIET!" roared the king "What am I to make of this. My son and Ned's daughter tell me one thing when my other son tells me another. Ned, where's your other daughter?"

"In bed, asleep" said Ned quietly

"No she isn't" said the queen sweetly "Sansa darling come here" The door opened and the many knights moved aside to let her through.

"Now child. Tell me what happened. Tell it all and tell it true. It's a terrible crime to lie to a king" warned Robert leaning back on his chair.

Sansa looked down at her skirt, he eyes darting upwards. Lyonel noticed they connected with his mother more often than not. Cersei nodded slightly, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it. Lyonel narrowed his eyes at his mother.

"I don't know." She said lamely "It all happened so fast. It was all such a blur"

"Liar!" screamed Arya jumping on her older sister. Ned had to physically restrain his youngest daughter from causing any more damage. All the knights started to mumble amongst themselves. Some holding in laughter.

"Your daughter is as beastly as her animal!" said Cersei watching the youngest Stark daughter glare daggers at her sister.

"Dammit!" roared Robert silencing everyone. "Children fight. It's over!"

"What about your son. Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life. I want to see someone punished!" said his mother in an icy tone after Lyonel's father.

"You let that little girl beat you?" asked Robert turning to Joffrey, disgust in his eyes. He turned back to Ned "Ned, see to it that your daughter is disciplined. I'll do the same to my son" with that he went to stride out of the room.

"And what of the Direwolf?" called Cersei after him. "What of the beast that savaged your son?"

Robert stopped and turned to a knight expectantly "We found no trace of the Direwolf Your Grace"

"So be it" Robert turned to leave again before being interrupted by Cersei, again.

"We have another wolf" alarmed, Lyonel turned to his mother, disbelief in his eyes.

"Mother, you cannot mean to-"he started before being interrupted by his father

"Have it done then"

"No! Father. Why would you do such a thing. The other wolf is innocent. I owe my life to the other one. I implore you not to kill the wolf. At least have her sent back to Winterfell" shouted Lyonel.

"Fine. But only so you are not indebted them" Lyonel sighed in relief as his father left. He could feel his mother glaring daggers into his back but he didn't care all that much. The two Stark daughters had cottoned on to what had been happening and Sansa was thanking Lyonel and crying in relief as she was taken away slowly by her father. Slowly people started to leave the room as they went back to their tents.

Arya approached him once most everyone was gone. "Thank you for saving lady" she said.

"Anytime My Lady" earning a playful glare from Ayra despite the stress of the day. They both walked out of the room together and they talked a bit before parting ways. Lyonel went to sleep happy he had managed to save the Direwolf and he went to sleep thinking of an unrulys dark haired girl.

**I'm sorry this took sooooooo long but I had to rewrite this chapter about three times because Lyonel didn't feature enough and I needed both Direwolves out the way and my original chapter kept both with the group. By the way, I don't plan to have Lyonel and Arya to stay in the capital after Neds death. To the north with them!**

**See ya next time!**

**Please Read &amp; Review**


End file.
